function_rambunctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple-Q
Triple-Q (Australian: Triple-Q) (Japanese: mitaknight) Is An Malasyian-Australian pop-singer and Street artist. He's most commonly known for his album "Ruin Forever" and "Psybrid Theory" and recently Triple-Q announced a colaboration with Korean pop singer Psy. Early Life & The Child Protogy. Born on the remote Island of Malaysia in 1956, Triple-Q was born into the Chip-chai Tribe. From his birth the village witch doctor knew he'd rise and fall from fame. Question was, how and why this would happen. School life: School life for Triple-Q was very hard because of his unnatural high pitched voice however this caught the eye of the schools choir, after hearing him sing. Knick Taobat, the school's music teacher alerted a Malasia's only music agentcy and they were very impressed with his singing abilties. Childhood album: No time was spared in recording Triple-Q's first Album called "big brother". The album was a pop-rap remix of songs consisting of 1 cord because malasia is trash and didn't know what they were doing. When Triple-Q's songs were aired on the radio they were massive hits amoung the masses, so much so they it went world wide. The Move to Australia: Malasia just wasn't big enough for Triple-Q, he needed new a new audiance and a new crowd. Australia proved exilant for this and on December 25th with the complete disregaurd for Christmas because his family was pagan, he moved to Australia. Captivating the Australian people with his amazing singing voice. Rising Fame, Function Rambunction & Super stardom. in 1975 Triple-Q's best selling album "Ruined Forever" dropped and it was a world wide hit. Played on every major radio station around the world Triple-Q became a world wide fanomenon over night. Touring in America: It wasn't long before Triple-Q was booked for touring around the world and Triple-Q first set his eye on touring in the US stating "America is alright, I wanna tour there." It wasn't long before Triple-Q made his way to Detroit Michigan. There he preformed his heart out on stage and dazled the crowd with his amazing singing ablity. However he did catch the eye of the Illustrious owner of Function Rambunction. Meeting with McBob and Joining Function Rambunction: After the concert in detroit Triple-Q agreed to meet up with a Illustrious car dealship owner McBob. There McBob told Triple-Q the thrills of the Group and begged him to join. Triple-Q pondered on it but eventually agreed to join. Touring in Europe: Now with the rest of Function Rambunction Triple-Q toured in Europe, hit after hit, gig after gig. Triple-Q felt like he was on top of the world, he was on top of the world. While in Europe a japanese girl by the name Kaede Hioh, a part time stripper and part time mother caught Triple-Q's eye. The two hit it up and made their relationship official in sping of 1981. Nothing could go wrong now, could it? The hole, The Fall out & The Down Fall He had everything, the best band, the hottest girlfriend and pretty much all the money in the world. What more could a man ask for. However trouble was brewing at home. in 1985 Australia suffer the worst case of the hole yet. People at random falling into deep holes, usally found dead at the bottom. On the eve of June 11th Triple-Q's mother fell down the world's deepest hole, leaving him devestated. A hole so deep no body could be found. Falling out with Function Rambunction: After the notrorious scandle cheating on his soon too be wife Kaede Hioh, with a woman named Ryuuko. Triple-Q spiraled into a deep depression. unable to keep up with his song quotas and missing group meet ups. Triple-Q saw fit that he needed to leave the group and presue his own goals. Going solo and the Crash: After trying to start his own group "Planet Wisp" in 1987 Triple-Q knew from then on out that he could not work with people anymore. So he tried going solo and released his last great album. "Psybrid Theory" Things looked like they were going to pick up again but as soon as they were disaster struck again. In his trible traition it is custom for a father to give his son his dying lats command. Triple-Q's father orders him that 10 o'clock pm would be his permanant bed time. This infuriated Triple-Q but being a good tribesman he agreed to his father dying wish. On his death bed his father's last words were. "It's bed time Triple-Q...." And with that the man who raised him for 18 years was gone. We would not hear from Triple-Q for another 20 years. The Come back. In 2012 Triple-Q came back on the Music scene colaborating with hot new Korean pop singer "psy". Aparently in the 20 or so years Triple-Q was in hiding he taught everything he knew too his young pewpul. Releasing the hit song "gangnam style" Preformed by spy and writen by Triple-Q it became an instant hit and is now the most viewed video on youtube. Trivia * Triple-Q loves the penis. * Triple-Q doesn't know how not to rip the skin * Triple-Q poops himself often (and sometimes eats it!!!) * Triple-Q gets angry when he masturbates * Triple-Q has never known true love Category:Function Rambunction